


還記得櫻花正開 12

by Amove4



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4
Kudos: 6





	還記得櫻花正開 12

张宁起身抱住了Kenny，温柔地吮干了他的泪水，细碎的吻落在他的眼角、脸颊，然后是脖颈。

Kenny下意识地缩肩靠在他的怀里，紧紧地环抱住张宁的腰。

该死！熟悉的敏感点、熟悉的吻法，身体尘封的记忆被唤醒了，一切都自然而然地发生，两人诚实地回应着内心的渴求。

张宁呼出的灼热情欲的气息拂过Kenny的皮肤，撩拨地Kenny浑身酥酥麻麻，被吻过的侧颈、耳垂泛起一片红。

Kenny太渴望他了，主动回吻着张宁，贪婪地吮吸着交换的唾液，清咖的苦涩在嘴里首先泛着酸，一会儿就在情潮涌动中转为甜美。Kenny幸福地咂着嘴，意乱情迷地望向张宁。张宁哪里受得了心爱的男孩赤裸裸的诱惑。

一步步靠近床，然后一眨眼Kenny就被推倒在床上。

Kenny双手捧住张宁近在咫尺的脸，轻声道：“求你惩罚我。”说着自顾自地脱到一丝不挂，然后帮张宁把衣物尽数褪去，扯下内裤的那瞬间，张宁骄人的巨物已经蓄势待发。

Kenny凑上去含住了它，熟悉地就像老朋友见面。准确来说，似乎没什么不对，就连上面青筋的位置他都清晰地记得。

他的口活依旧生涩，面对更加成熟、更加粗大的性器，他唯有更卖力地吞吐着来让对方获得足够的刺激。

舌尖卷过x头尝到了一丝咸味，他开始撸动着柱身然后用舌尖来回搅动着顶端。

张宁舒服到仰天叹了一声气，Kenny知道是时候了。裸着身小跑着去卫生间拿来一罐凡士林，递给张宁。

“是惩罚你喔，你自己动手。”张宁轻笑着。

Kenny委屈地扁了扁嘴，只能平躺下，抹了一点凡士林，然后手指往叉开双腿中央的隐秘处送。生涩的技术让他痛到倒吸一口凉气，他尝试着缓慢进出。

张宁侧躺在床尾，单手撑着头，另一只手沾了些凡士林自己撸动着，饶有兴致地看着眼前的画面。

Kenny刺激到了自己的敏感点，他快忍不住了，他迫切地想和张宁水乳交融。

他双手勾起双腿，露出粉嫩又湿淋淋的后穴，扭动着屁股，眼巴巴地看着张宁。

“快点入来啦……”

张宁看着眼前的情景，实在是幸福到不真实，他的男孩长大了，会主动向他求欢了。他愣了一下。

Kenny看他呆在那里，好像知道了他在犹豫什么。

“sorry……我这里没有套，如果你信得过我……”

张宁没等他说完便扑向了他，用炙热的吻回应着他的不安。

张宁扶住挺立的性器，在Kenny的穴口沾了些许湿润，来回摩擦着那一片粉嫩。隔靴搔痒，真乞人憎！

Kenny胸口起伏着，皮肤一片潮红。他快受不了了，声音带着哭腔：“求求你，别玩我了。”

“是你说要我惩罚你的喔。”

Kenny委屈地快哭了，眼泪在眼眶中打转。

张宁最见不得Kenny委屈，扶住性器对准穴口，一点点往里面送。太紧了，怎么比当年第一次进入都紧，绞得性器生疼。

Kenny也疼到尖叫，眼泪夺眶而出。

张宁艰难地整根没入，然后小幅度地进进出出着。

Kenny还是好紧张，穴口不断地收缩着。

张宁紧紧抱住Kenny，用气声在耳边说着：“放松喇。”然后又交换了一个炙热的吻。

Kenny只感到“轰”的一下，大脑一片空白。对方双唇柔软，气息节奏控制得当，肺活量又大得惊人，和他接吻仿佛上了天堂。自己好像化成了一滩水，身心都渐渐放松，任凭欲望裹挟着前行。

张宁吻着他，润滑了的身下发出了强有力的攻势，他太熟悉Kenny的身体了，一下一下，全都迎合着碾压着Kenny的敏感点，快速抽插着。两人交合处发出淫靡的“噗嗤噗嗤”声，起浆的黏液顺着Kenny的身体流到床单上。

“呜……啊……啊啊啊……慢点……”这对于Kenny来说实在过于刺激了，前端不受控制地昂起了头，随着运动不停在张宁的小腹上来回摩擦。

“求我屌你，自己又受不住……难伺候。”张宁就连doi的时候都不忘mean kenny一下。

“那你拔出来……啊……啊……”Kenny无力地舞动着拳头，捶着张宁的背。

张宁恶作剧般地加大了抽插力度，惹得Kenny呼吸慌乱、惊叫连连。Kenny双腿收紧，环着张宁的腰，颤抖的脚尖一起一伏间都在诉说着他有多么快乐。身体被日思夜想的男孩再次霸道占有，本以为渐行渐远只可抬头仰望的星星又重新回到了身边，天父冥冥之中的安排真是太绝妙。

仿佛世界崩塌殆尽，两人伴随着剧烈的喘息声一起攀上了欲望的巅峰。张宁低吼着喷射出白色的思念，一股股溢满了Kenny的后穴。

Kenny身心获得了极大的满足，快感使得全身控制不住地颤抖。

“点解你一开始叫得像被破处一样？”张宁轻轻捏了捏Kenny的脸蛋。

“好多年没做过了嘛。”

“电子工程系，好多男仔喔……”

“我只中意你吖，宁宁……sex只可以和爱人发生噶……”

……

“喂呀！为什么不说话了，我好尴尬……”Kenny不安地望向张宁。

或许，“爱人”这个称呼只是自己一厢情愿？

……

“今天晚上我要给你我全部的爱，  
张开双手闭上眼睛你就能明白，  
给你的全部的眼神，感觉有点坏，  
你的手蔓延的速度，就是那么快，  
你的脸你的眼睛，  
how can I deny   
baby，you drive me crazy……  
Baby can I could I may I hold you tight,  
cause I need some love and kisses tonight ……  
shaking moving your hand making me high,  
my body is in your eyes.”

张宁捧着Kenny的脸，陶醉地哼唱着自己的新歌。

“够直白吗？”还没等Kenny反应过来这信息量过大的歌词，“round 2？来点刺激的？”就被张宁一把拖进了漆黑的衣柜。

衣服全被推到一边，柜门随着一声巨响关上，伸手不见五指。Kenny被按在墙上，狭小的密闭空间使得他不得不半弯着腰，撅着屁股，张宁再次挺立的性器从后面抵住他的穴口。

“想要吗？”

“唔好啦……我要出去……”Kenny扭动身体挣扎着，湿润的臀缝蹭得张宁把持不住，一下子滑了进去，刚被开拓过的后穴湿滑又温热。张宁按住Kenny的肩，身下开始疯狂进出。

“啊！！！啊！！！”这个姿势实在太深了，直接顶到了最深处，Kenny感觉腹部快被贯穿了。

木柜里漆黑一片，身体的感官触觉被无限放大，身后那人的兽性被一触即发。

张宁索取无度的喘息和Kenny的浪叫在密闭空间内不断回响着，立体环绕的音量不断加大。张宁情难自禁，伏上Kenny的肩一口咬住，紧紧抱着他的腰，身下开始加速。一颗颗豆大的水珠落到Kenny本就汗涔涔的脊背，他不知道这是张宁的汗还是泪。

柜中的氧气越来越稀薄，只有陈年旧木的霉味和交合处溢出的体液腥味。不断被巨物冲击研磨的敏感点又酸又痛，身后的热浪推着他大口大口地喘着气，Kenny快窒息了。

快窒息的时候，性快感来的比平时猛烈得多。张宁最后撞击了两下便全数交代了出来，Kenny感觉自己瞳孔都被撞散，灵魂仿佛出窍了。

两个人拥抱着趴倒在地，张宁打开了柜门，粉红的晚霞透过窗户和柜门的缝隙照了进来，打在两人的脸上。

“满意了吗？”张宁的手在Kenny背上摩挲着。

“技术不如从前，高潮个阵真系好痛好痛。”

张宁拍了一下Kenny的屁股：“傻仔，size变大了嘛。”

“不过我中意啦，痛并快乐着。”

Kenny的呼吸渐渐平复，趴到了张宁的身上，眨着萌死人不偿命的大眼睛：“我好中意你首《断点》，写给谁的？”

“前任咯。”

“呜……这几年你有几个前任啦……”虽然早就做好了心理建设，不过Kenny还是有点小伤心。

“只有一个。”

“嗯？”

“就是你咯。”

“啊啊啊啊啊！我只是你的前任？！那刚才那些算什么？！”Kenny小粉拳捶着张宁的胸。

“不开心的回忆就让它留在过去。”张宁郑重地对着面前的人说道，“我想和你重新开始。I love you，Kenny.”

Kenny流着泪吻了他：“所以我从今天开始拥有我的偶像张敬轩了吗？”

“你这么信任偶像的吗？不怕被骗吗？”

“从小到大，我从来没怀疑过你的真心。”Kenny顿了顿，“我太爱你了，就算被骗也是幸福的吧。”

“傻瓜。”张宁笑着摇了摇头，“我现在唱给你听，好不好。”

“好啊。”

“静静地陪你走了好远好远，  
连眼睛红了都没有发现……  
……  
只想在睡前再听见你的蜜语甜言。”

“其实，只要你不厌烦，睡前我可以一直讲给你听～～”Kenny的脸红扑扑的。

“我知，你口甜舌滑嘛！锡啖先！”

啜～～～

End.


End file.
